


Cat's Paw

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Shiro had decided his younger brother needed a pet.  The hardest part would knowing which one was right for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for platonic voltron week, and today's theme was Lions/Bonding so I came up with this AU.

“Alright, Buddy, we’re here,” Shiro said as he turned off the engine of the car and unlocked his seatbelt. He grinned as he pointed to the large brick building ahead. “Can you guess what your birthday present is?”

Keith narrowed his eyes as he read the sign aloud. “Altea Animal Shelter?”

“Yup,” Shiro said as he grinned and leaned against the steering wheel. “Our place isn’t big enough for a dog, but figured a cat would be just fine.”

Keith blinked in puzzlement. “Shiro, we already got a cat.”

“Well, Blackie is more my cat,” he said thinking of his large black cat that was no doubt taking a nap on his bed as they spoke, “so figured it’s about time you have your own.”

The 16 year old teen narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms. “Shiro, I don’t need a cat.”

 _Yes, you do,_ Shiro thought silently. He knew his little brother better than anyone and while the kid would always deny it, he had a soft spot when it came to animals. Shiro would have gotten him a pet years ago, but after their parents death he had a hard enough time trying to keep put food on the table let alone getting a pet. 

They had taken in Blackie, but that was only because she had kind of adopted them by appearing at their doorstep. She just began to hang around them so often, Shiro ended up getting her a collar and letting her inside the house to make it official. It was almost like it was fate in a weird way.

Even still, she seemed to have a preference for Shiro than she did for Keith. She was never nervous around Keith or seemed to dislike him, but she did spent most of her time hovering wherever Shiro currently was. 

Although, from the few times Blackie would nap while Keith read his books, the boy always seemed content to have her near him. Add to the fact that Keith was a bit of a loner in his school, and it only made perfect sense to get the kid his own cat.

Shiro gave a small smile as he patted his shoulder. “Keith, it’s okay,” he said, “I wouldn’t be making this a gift for you if we couldn’t handle a second cat.” 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “But..we can’t afford it-”

“I got that promotion and pay raise last fall, remember?” Shiro said with a grin. “I did the math, trust me we can.” He tilted his head. “No pressure though. If you don’t want a cat, then I’ll get you something else for your birthday.”

Keith was silent as he stared back to the animal shelter. “It’s...really okay?”

“Yes,” Shiro said with a nod. “Let’s just go take a look. Worse case, we just don’t find a cat that suits you today.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip as he thought it over and gave a nod. “Alright,” he said as he undid his seatbelt. “Although, I wanted it stated for the record this wasn’t my idea.”

“Noted,” Shiro said as he ruffled Keith’s hair. “Let’s go get you a cat.”

Keith cracked a small smile before opening the car door.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080 

“Welcome to the Altea Animal Shelter!” the man exclaimed from behind the counter. “If you want a pet, we got the right one for you!”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You sound like a car salesman.”

“Keith,” Shiro warned.

“Oh, I know,” the man continued and didn’t sound the least bit offended. “But that’s because I firmly believe that right pet exists for every person,” he said and then paused. “Well, except for my great aunt June, but she hated all animals...which was odd considering she was a vegetarian-”

“Um..hi,” Shiro greeted as he held out his arm. “I called earlier asking about getting my brother a cat? You’re Coran, correct?”

“Ah, yes, yes,” Coran said as he took the hand. “Sorry, I can get a bit sidetracked sometimes.” He glanced to Keith. “And I take it this is the birthday boy is it?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Keith said as he looked around him to the back. “Are the cats back there?”

“Indeed they are,” Coran said as he opened the door and gestured for them to enter. “Follow me.”

Shiro offered Keith a smile as they entered and were greeted by the sounds of several cats meowing at them.

Keith kneeled as he looked into each cage in a thoughtful manner. “So..do I just pick up?”

“Yes, and no,” Coran explained. “We like to make certain all potential owners are able to form a strong bond with their chosen pet.” He twirled his mustache. “So, if there’s a certain cat that perks your interest, we have a backroom you go to to spend some one on one time with it.”

“And if it’s a good match, we get to take him or her home?” Shiro concluded as he looked at a tabby staring back at him.

“Precisely,” Coran said with a nod. “So, take a look around, young Keith, and see which one speaks to you.”

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And how will I know which one ‘speaks to me’?”  
“You’ll know,” Coran insisted as he waved his hands. “Trust me on this.”

Keith looked uncertain until Shiro gave an encouraging nod. “Alright,” Keith replied as he stepped forward.

Shiro stood back and silently watched as Keith moved from cage to cage. Each cat would tilted their head curiously at him, but none seemed to spark Keith’s interest. As he got to the end of the room, Shiro started to fear maybe there wasn’t a cat here that interested his brother.

“Keith,” he said as the boy kept moving. “If you don’t see one here you like, we can try again in a month-”

A paw suddenly leaped from in between the bars and latched it’s claws onto the sleeve of Keith’s t-shirt. Everyone in the room froze as Keith turned his stunned face to the cat. The cat gave a meow as it seemed to refuse to let go of Keith’s shirt.

“Odd,” Coran muttered, “it’s not normally that direct.”

Shiro didn’t waste time to answer as he quickly rushed down the room, but to find Keith had already freed himself from the paw.

“You okay?” Shiro asked. “Did it scratch you?”

Keith looked a bit dazed as he looked to the cat. “No, SHE didn’t,” Keith said as he pointed to the name tag on the cage. “It’s a ‘she’ right?” he asked as he looked to Coran.

“Ah, yes, that’s Red,” Coran said as he moved closer. “A young cat that was recently brought in. Strong spirit, but a bit of a grump if you ask me.”

Shiro peered inside the cage to look at the cat. It was smaller than the other cats, but she had a pretty red tint to her fur with white paws and a white muzzle. She gave each of the humans a dignified stare as if it was a privilege to even look at her.

“Is she friendly?” Shiro asked as he grasped his chin.

Coran gave a nervous chuckle. “Define..friendly?”

Keith didn’t seemed bothered by the answer as he looked into the cage and smiled. “That one,” Keith said with his arms cross. “I pick her.”

Shiro rubbed his neck. “You sure, Buddy?” he asked. She didn’t seem that cuddly of a cat, and he didn’t want to have to worry about Keith getting himself scratched.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Keith confirmed as he looked to Coran. “Can I take her to the back?”

“Uh..certainly,” Coran replied as he went to unlock the cage, “but I will warn you, others have tried and well..” He sucked air between his teeth. “Let’s just say it didn’t go well.”

“I think this time it will,” Keith said as he reached inside and took Red out.

“I’ll see it when I believe it,” Coran replied.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“I don’t believe it,” Coran said in amazement. “She hasn’t scratched him once.”

Shiro nodded sharing the sentiment. Keith sat in the room as Red purred happily in his lap. It was if the two had forged an instant bond. _But considering how fast Blackie got attached to me, I’m not one to judge,_ Shiro thought.

Shiro went over next to Keith and kneeled. “So, we’re taking this one?”

Keith nodded as he scratched under Red’s chin. “I’m fairly certain she would chase after me if I didn’t take her home at this rate.”

“Alright, then,” Shiro said as he stood back up and looked to Coran. “If you have the papers, I’ll sign them and we’ll be taking this one.”

Coran still looked rather dazed until he clued in that Shiro was speaking to him. “Uh, right, yes, I’ll get those. Be right back!”

Shiro watched the man raced off as he turned back to Keith who was now letting Red nuzzle his face against hers.

“You really like her, huh?” Shiro asked amused.

Keith gave a shy smile as he set Red back down. “Yeah, don’t know how to describe it, but it just feels...natural.”

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair as he laughed. “Naw, I get it, why do you think I keep Blackie around?”

Keith nodded and then frowned. “Do you think she and Red will get along?”

Shiro shrugged. “I’m sure they will, and if they don’t, there are ways to work around it.” He tugged at Keith’s arm to make him stand up. “Come on, let’s go get your kitty home.”

Keith gave a nodded as he held a protective arm around Red. 

A week later, Shiro peeked into Keith’s room and smiled as he spied Keith reading on the bed, while Red was napping in his lap.

Shiro then chuckled as he glanced to Blackie that was sitting near his feet. “Topping his birthday present next year will be tough.”

Blackie meowed before beginning to purr around his legs. Shiro gave a grin before scooping her up in his arms. There really was nothing like having your own furry friend.


End file.
